Naiteki Yasuragi
Naiteki Yasuragi is the Lieutanant of the Yonhoshifuu Sentai. He is from one of the four noble clans, the Yasuragi Clan. His family is made of monks, priests and prietesses. He has long black hair and violet colored eyes. He is about 5'7" and wears a standard Shingami outfit, with a special mantle with his clan's symbol on it. Personality Naiteki is calm and always level headed. He is of good spirits and has a strong sense of pride. He shows no sadness in ife as it is a waisted emotion, but he does have the sense to feel for those who have died. History When Naiteki was young, he grew up playing with Byakuya and Yourouchi. He and Byakuya weren't the best of friends but they had a bond. Byakuya and Naiteki worked towards becoming Shingami, and eventually both did. Byakuya went on to become a Captain, but Naiteki became a simple Seated Officer. This did not bother him, but he felt that he should have been given a Liuetanant Level seat. After years of training, he was offered the seat as Liuetanant to the Yonhoshifuu Sentai. Abilities Swordsmanship- Naiteki is a master swordsman. His skills surpass multiple captains. He is naturally ambidextrous but uses his left hand more often than right. He was able to take on two ressurected arrancar before actiavting his Shikai. Bakudo Master- Naiteki is a master of Bakudo (way of binding). He can use up to #80 Bakudo. Kido- He is somewhat skilled in the art of Kido. He has been shown to use Kido against low level hollow. Flash Step Master- Having been taught by Yourochi, Naiteki is a Flash Step master. Vast Spiritual Pressure- He has been shown to have a large amount of spiritual pressure. Zanpakuto Shugyoku Kouchuu (literally Jewel Beetle) is Naiteki's zanpakuto. The handle has a green strap around it and the guard is shaped as a beetle's back, with its wings tucked in. The command phrase is "Hae ue za sanzen Hana" (literally Fly over the Many Flowers!) Shikai- In Shikai, Shugyoku Kouchuu becomes a long golden staff, with a ring on the end. The staff is a holy weapon, passed down through the future head of the Yasuragi clan. In Shikai, Naiteki can release small gold beetles that grab onto the target. The beetles are able to harden themselves onto the target, slowing the targets movments. The wielder can also make their skin harder than any Hierro. Bankai- Know called Sugoi Shugyoku Kouchuu (literally Great Jewel Beetle) is know a large beetle shaped armor that attaches itself on the users arm. The wielder is able to release small shards of crystals that are sharp and puncture the skin with ease. The user can also release the beetle, making it "Alive". The beetle is incredibly strong and dense. It can also release blasts of energy from its mouth. Trivia *Naiteki is one of the few Shingami with a Animal type Zanpakuto. *Naiteki is the future head of the Yasuragi Clan.